Crucial Crush
by CrucialCrush
Summary: Hi peeps. My story is amazing and will leave you wanting more. It is based on the Prince and Me but with different characters and different places. It is basically a romance story but don't worry, there will be some action and adventure soon. Please enjoy


**Now let's learn the names of the characters:**

Man- Prince Nathaniel Crucifer III

Lady- Jennifer Lewis: Jen for short

Jennifer's Mother- Lori Elle Lewis

Jennifer's Grandma

Jennifer's Brother- Nick Lewis

Girl Friend #1- Shaniqua Latifa "Oh help me God" Smith

Girl Friend #2- Geraldine Mastafa

Nathaniel's Younger Brother- Drell Crucifer

Nathaniel's Mother- Queen Helena Crucifer

Nathaniel's Older Brother- Prince Anthony Crucifer

Butler- Fredrick Lonetrist

Maid/Chef- Kristine Graces

Just to let everyone know, Vastilita is Croatia, Mered is Austria, Quazinono is Switzerland, Elipia is Italy, Lomming is Europe, and Bloomingdale is America. I just wanted to make this into a fantasy, fiction tale.

Chapter One: The Old and the New

It was a tragic but happy day when King Nathaniel II died from an illness only the Royal family knew about. Prince Anthony, the oldest among three, was the one to take the throne after his father's death. He was very pleased that he was now King. His personality was just like his father's, strict, serious, and allegedly "corrupting." The family could not take another decade of misery under a tyrant. They knew they had to flee for it was their family name that haunts Vastilita and every nation around it.

Nathaniel II, Henrique [young brother of Nathaniel, Helena [mother of Nathaniel, the butler, Fredrick, and the maid, Kristine needed to fled to the nearest country, Austria. So they devised a plan hoping for it to work on their behalf. The date was January 21, 2012 and the time, 11:57 pm; this was the starting of the plan, the starting of a new life, the beginning of a new destiny. But as they snuck out at exactly on that time, all hell broke loose. Somehow King Anthony knew that his own family was going to abandoned him; he acted aggressively, exceeding his own corrupted power to prevent this plan from happening. He called out the guards furiously: "DAMN! Guards, seize them at once!" The family ran as fast as they could but they were either too young or too old. Helena was the first one who collapsed, for it was her bad knees from a horse riding accident back in the past. She went straight to the ground and there, she got captured. Nathaniel was the only one who saw them take her away but didn't say anything because then the others would fall back and try to help her; if that were to happen, they too would get caught. Nathaniel shed a tear but wiped it away because he had to stay strong, he had to be a leader for once, and he…he…well. He sighs, he…couldn't do it; he needed to run back and save her. He told the others to keep running until they reach Mered and to not look back. As the others nod to show understanding, he sharply stops and turns around. He ran towards the spot where his mother was taken captive. But, it was too late. They had already taken her. He looks around just to check if she fled as well, but nothing. As he fell to his knees crying his heart out, he heard more guards running towards him. He knew he had to get out of there. He couldn't stay and weep and be defeated while his brother was out in the open for anyone to take. So he stood up and started to run. He ran as fast as he could in the direction his brother, the butler, and the maid had went. To Mered! Mered, then Quazinono, then Elipia; for it was the place where they could take a ship to the urban country, Bloomingdale, to be free forever, he thought. Committed to this idea, he ran faster than he ever could and by the time it was morning, he finally caught up to his family. They were taking a break at a café.

Henrique's forehead was covered in sweat from all the running. It bothered the customers but didn't bother the family because they too were sweating bullets. Henrique gave a sigh. "What are we going to do? I'm so tired I can't even breathe right," he said in pain.

Kristine, the maid, suffered the same pain but did not show it on her face. She kept a strong look but at the same time, she looked like a vulnerable mother. As she wiped Henrique's forehead, she answered, "Oh, not to worry Master Henrique, everything will be fine, right Nathaniel?"

Nathaniel looked puzzled and exhausted. He ignored Kristine from the comment she had made to Henrique. He looks out the window, staring at the pink florescent lighting coming from the new sun that was emerging. All he could think about was his mother and what will Anthony do to her. This was troubling Nathaniel and everyone could see it.

Fredrick then started singing a song to add a light in the mood. "_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, how do you measure, measure a year? In daylights in sunsets in midnights, in cups of coffee, in inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife…" _ Every single person, including a boy on a bike outside of the café, was staring at him bizarrely. But Nathaniel thought it was kind of Fredrick to lighten up the mood.

As the clock struck 8 am, the group decided it was time to leave Vastilita. They were too tired from the first workout so they bought a car at an old dealership off the road of highway 24. With the car they drove into Mered then into Quazinono, then to Elipia. Elipia, or as people called it Eli, was a country full of colorful scents. The grass was truly greener on the other side. But it wasn't home. It took three days and two nights from Vastilita to Italia. For the fourth and final day in this continent, Lomming, the group decided to enjoy, one last time, a true Crucifer outing, but in Elipia.

**LAMPOON TIME!!**

For all who doesn't know what lampoon means, ha, it is to make fun of something. Well, that is what I am going to do. Fun Fun Fun!! For each chapter, I will take a scene, just like what Raelesti does in her "Nameless Song" chapters, and change it around in terms of funny! (I hope) Well anyways, hope you guys and gals like it.

…This was troubling Nathaniel and everyone could see it.

Fredrick then started singing a song to add a light in the mood. "_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes, how do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee, in inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife…" _ Every single person, including a boy on a bike outside of the café, was staring at him bizarrely. But Brett thought it was kind of Fredrick to lighten up the mood. So he sang along with him. It was very appalling to everyone of how good they sounded. Everyone started bobbing their head from side to side, except Kristine.

"OH MY GAWD! Do you guys have to do that in public? What have I told you two about singing in public?!" Kristine says in disgust.

The duo ignored her by singing louder but just before they started snapping to the beat, Anthony joins in with a dark mellow tune, _"Seasons of…Loooauhuveee oh woah oh woaoh"_

"OH MY GAWD A TRIO. I AM TO DIE BY EMBARRASSMENT!" Kristine continues to cry.

But just before the trio reached the intro of _"In truth that she learned or in times that he cried…"_ a high pitch note that was singing along came through the doors. No one could tell who it was because the sun gave a glare that blinded everyone. The person walks in and it was…MOKUBA!! MOKUBA was BALD!!! The trio stopped so it was only her/him singing. Right then everyone gasped while looking at him/her. "AHHHHHH!!!! IT IS HIDEOUS!!!" one guy said. Everyone ran frantically out the back door hoping to not be the last one stuck in the café with him/her.

OH MY GAWD!" Kristine says the third time. "Mokuba what happened to your hair?"

"It got caught in my bicycle" Mokuba sobs hysterically. "Kaiba said no one would notice. WHAAAA WHAAAA!"

XD well, until I reach about 17 reviews, I won't update the series. And to keep all of you thriving for more of this Romance/Comedy, it will be about Jennifer (Jen) and her girlfriends. Here is a segment…

"You know what, you need to get out of bed and find yourself a boyfriend." Shaniqua says while looking in the mirror.

"It doesn't work like that. I'm not like you. I can't just go around and 'bend and snap' like you do. It doesn't work for me. Besides, I think the world would spin better if I turn lesbian." Jen hides her face under her blanket while mumbling, "Men Ughhh!"

Shaniqua turns around and says, with so much confidence, "Oh no. You are not turning to the other side of the rainbow miss 'big hooters but doesn't want to use that as an advantage.' So help me god! I am going to give you a make over."

Shaniqua looks in her purse frivolously and takes out her cell and starts to dial a number. "Who are you calling?"

"Hi. It's me, we have an emergency. Yes, a 7642 'Oh help me God' emergency and we are coming down so you better clear a spot for us babe…


End file.
